elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Whispering Door
The Whispering Door is a Daedric quest available in in which the Dragonborn must investigate the Whispering Lady in Dragonsreach. This quest is only available once the Dragonborn reaches level 20 and must have completed the main quest "Dragon Rising." Background Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun, has a troubled child. He's asked me to help the boy. Objectives #Ask about Balgruuf's strange children #Find out what's wrong with Nelkir #Listen to the whispering door #Speak to Nelkir #Obtain the key to the whispering door #Open the whispering door #Retrieve the Ebony Blade Walkthrough Hearing a rumor about the Jarl's children at The Bannered Mare - and only at The Bannered Mare - begins a miscellaneous quest to "Ask about Balgruuf's strange children". This requires speaking with Balgruuf the Greater. Initially, he is in Dragonsreach, but if the Dragonborn sided with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War, he is in the Blue Palace basement. When asked about his children, he reveals he is having problems with his youngest son, Nelkir, who has taken a sudden dark turn in his personality. This completes the miscellaneous objective and begins the true quest "The Whispering Door." Wherever his father is located, Nelkir is always in Dragonsreach. After a series of disrespectful words and a few dirty secrets of Balgruuf's, Nelkir tells the Dragonborn how the Whispering Lady tells him secrets. He directs the Dragonborn to the locked door in the basement (the 'Old Wooden Door' or 'The Whispering Door'). (Listen at door) "At last. I've been waiting for someone more fit to carry out my will. The child is spirited, but lacks... agency." :Is there someone behind the door? "Regrettably, I cannot reach your plane so directly. But I forgive you for not knowing who I am. Few hear my whispers anymore. I am Mephala, the Lady of Whispers. I tug at the web of connections between mortals. Love, hatred, loyalty, betrayal. The boy was good at sussing out secrets. You, I expect to take a more active role." ::What do you want me to do? "First, you must open this door. A piece of my power has been locked away behind it, and even my eyes cannot see past the seals. I'd much rather it be in the hands of an ambitious and talented person such as yourself." ::I don't want to help you. "Suit yourself. But those who listen at doors always wonder what is beyond them. Eventually your curiosity will drive you back to me." :What could the boy not do? "The boy is good at sussing out secrets, but the corruptibility of children is ultimately too limited for my purposes. You, though, I expect will prove far more malleable." ::Who are you to expect anything? "I forgive your not knowing my name. Few can hear my whispers anymore. I am Mephala, the Lady of Whispers. I tug at the web of connections between mortals. Love, hatred, loyalty, betrayal." ::I'm not so easily molded. "You may think so. But in the end, you mortals will always flit like fire with the winds of your desires and conveniences. And those winds issue from my whispers." :::How do I open the door? "The whole of Whiterun is ripe with paranoia and tensions. The Jarl's court is right to fear the power I hold behind this door. The Jarl trusts few, and they will be his undoing. The dark child knows of what I speak. Let him guide your path." Once there, when the Dragonborn listens at the door, a voice tells them that they are more worthy than Nelkir ("The child is spirited, but lacks... agency"). She reveals herself to be Mephala, and orders the Dragonborn to open the door. When asked how, she says that all of Whiterun is experiencing a severe case of paranoia, and that the boy knows of what she speaks. In order to find who has the keys, it is necessary to talk to Nelkir again. He says only Farengar Secret-Fire and Jarl Balgruuf carry the key, and adds that "nobody will notice if Farengar went missing - I promise you." At this point, it is necessary to find the Jarl or Farengar. If the Dragonborn sided with the Stormcloaks, then the Jarl is back at the Blue Palace, but Farengar always remains at Dragonsreach regardless of Balgruuf's location. *It is possible to pickpocket Farengar through the map board in the side room. *Waiting for either Jarl Balgruuf or Farengar Secret-Fire to go to sleep allows them to be pickpocketed while sneaking without worry. *It is also possible to wait for Farengar to go to sleep, then kill him and take the key from his corpse. *If the Dragonborn's pickpocket skill is insufficient, a Paralyze spell, or Vampire's Seduction will allow pickpocketing the key with little effort. "Excellent work. Now, I trust you're sharp enouh to see that the sword doesn't match the description of the Ebony Blade you may know. It has languished too long outside the winds of alliance and betrayal. To return to its past glory, it must first drink the blood of deceit. Your world is admirably seeped in lies and inclinations. My blade is a darling leech that feeds on deceptions, and nourishes its master. Seek out those closest to you. The final pluck of their misguided heartstrings will accompany my blade in the songs of your grandeur." After acquiring the key and unlocking the door, Mephala instructs the Dragonborn to take the Ebony Blade, which is next to a book warning of its corrupting evil. Mephala now says the Ebony Blade does not match its legendary description, and has fallen to a lesser form due to its aging without use. In order to restore its former strength, it must taste the "blood of deceit". For the blade to do this, the Dragonborn must kill someone who trusts them: a person for whom a quest was done, or a follower. Collecting the weapon completes the quest, although the blade still needs "charging." People who trust the Dragonborn can be identified based on what they say. They may say something like "It is a fine day with you around", or "You've been a good friend to me. That means something." However, it is far easier to simply use a follower. Considering this, it may be easiest to use the Ebony Blade in the quests "Boethiah's Calling," "The Taste of Death," or "Lights Out!." *On the PC version of Skyrim, it is possible to resurrect killed followers or friends using console commands, allowing them to be killed repeatedly while reaching the Ebony Blade's full power. *One way is to find a beggar, give them a coin, receive the Gift of Charity, then kill them. You can raise them as a zombie then kill them again which will count as two characters. *Alternatively, after completing all thane tasks and receiving all of the housecarls, they can be killed throughout the Dragonborn's households. *Another, simpler way is to acquire the Dead Thrall spell tome (random loot or purchased from Phinis Gestor), or activate the Ritual Stone, gather a follower and take them to an isolated spot, then kill and raise them repeatedly. This should minimize collateral damage and still raise the blade's powers. Journal Trivia *When inspecting the quest "The Whispering Door" more thoroughly with help of the Creation Kit, it is revealed that the quest was intended to be far more dark and elaborate. Unused scripts and packages hold references to all of Balgruuf's children having been intended to fall under the manipulation of Mephala. *One unused script named SF_DA08 Frothar Kills Horse Scene, shows that Frothar was meant to kill a black horse at the stables named Karinda (currently an unused horse NPC). An accompanying script is named SF_DA08 Frothar Listens To Ebony B, referencing to Frothar falling under the control of Mephala much like Nelkir has, meant to occur at one point during the quest, with Ebony B standing for the Ebony Blade through which Mephala makes her voice heard. *Another script is titled SF_DA08 Children Kill The Jarl Scene, where Balgruuf's children were meant to gather at an undefined waypoint in secret, to commit patricide (possibly with the Dragonborn's aid as the script calls for removing Balgruuf's essential state). An accompanying interaction package is named DA08 Balgruuf Wait To Die In Scene where Balgruuf is present at an undefined place as to be murdered. *Upon Balgruuf's death, Hrongar was meant to replace Balgruuf as Jarl. Attached to his character is a lot of unused dialogue parallel to that of Balgruuf, meant to be used in the civil war quests and main quests. The dialogue varies from that of Balgruuf in that Hrongar takes a more aggressive approach towards the problems at hand. *If the quest is started and left alone, and then the "Battle for Whiterun" quest completed for the Stormcloaks, Balgruuf will no longer be Jarl. He will instead reside at the Blue Palace with his children, and the quest can be continued by talking to them there (even though it is strange for Nelkir to still be influenced by the door, as he is so far away from it). *If the blade is obtained beforehand by glitching through the wall and picking up the sword when doing the quest, the objective "retrieve the Ebony Blade" cannot be completed as the sword cannot be dropped and picked up again. **The blade can be placed on a weapon rack. Doing so enables the Dragonborn to "retrieve the Ebony Blade," thus completing the quest. *The keys to The Whispering Door do not spawn until after speaking to Nelkir the second time. *Despite Farengar being allegedly aware of the blade, it can be sold to him. *A conversation between Proventus and Jarl Balgruuf can be overheard. The conversation is is about alerting Balgruuf of Nelkir's behavior. This can happen before the quest although it does not start it either. You can't talk to either of them about the situation after the conversation is done. *If the console command unlock is used on the whispering door, there is a cupboard behind the door that cannot be opened, and blocks entrance to the room without further usage of the developer console. **Upon further inspection, this cupboard is a placeholder for the Lady's voice. Bugs es:La puerta susurrante it:Porta sussurrante de:Die Flüstertür pl:Zadanie:Szepczące drzwi ru:Дверь, которая шепчет ja:Daedric Quests (Skyrim)#Mephala: The Whispering Door（英語版） Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests